Slitheen Invade Vulcan
by DoctorWhoAndTorchwoodMad
Summary: So in this story, Slitheen go to Vulcan disguised as humans and try to make it their place, certain here is where they should be safe. Oliver Harkness however (a friend's creation, he's the immortal son to Jack Harkness) is on their trail. Will he get there before they start anything? Even if he does not, how will they react to their captor arriving and trying to stop them?


_**So in this story, Slitheen go to Vulcan disguised as humans and try to make it their place, certain here is where they should be safe. Oliver Harkness however (a friend's creation, he's the immortal son to Jack Harkness) is on their trail. Will he get there before they start anything? Even if he does not, how will they react to their captor arriving and trying to stop them?  
In this Spock will be young, so he might not have this major role, but he'll be in there. **_

_**My updates might not be all that often, I will try to make them as often as possible though.**_

_**Welcome the strangers.**_

The Slitheen had their plan, they had passed over many planets, none really seemed of much interest to them, too small and the humans were such a pesky race, they loathed having to wear them as their suits. However, without doing so they would surely be noticed more easily, and then that lord of time or one of his friends, if not more would find them and try to stop them. Already there was a smart, immortal on their tail; they had to drop the human before he stopped them.

They had headed to the planet below them, it was their best bet, the atmosphere thinner than that of Earth, it housed creatures as some would call them, known as Vulcans. Perfect disguise, none would think to look here for a while. They could throw the planet over and were confident they could do it easily too. When they did, they could bring the rest of their and try to thrive, the air and evident heat wouldn't effect them much.

"Here will do, that pesky human will find us if we don't stop soon" the female leader ordered, the others were quick to land the ship, careful not to scare any of them, oh not yet, first they had to earn their trust. Once they landed, the female looking human rose to look out, already some of the Vuclans were approaching. They were cautious but hardly expected anything other than humans to be there "For now, we act normal, we must gain their trust in us" she ordered, the others grinned in their twisted manner and nodded.

All rose to their feet, each as human looking as the rest, they left their vessel and stood around it, acting as scared as they could, they had to keep their facade up for a while "Stay back" the leader said convincingly in fear and retreated from the approaching Vulcans, the rest convincingly whimpering or shaking. Disgusting! To lower themselves to these standards, but they had no choice.

Many stopped and only a few stepped further forwards, one further than the rest, he motioned almost every other of his kind off before turning to address them. He must have been one of their leaders, they obeyed him so well, now he could make a lovely disguise "Fear not I am Ambassador Sarek, we will not harm you. Tell us how you came to be here and who you are" the male stated, his voice cool and precise. The Slitheen would correct that, he wouldn't be so cool and calm around them when they made their true colours known.

The leader held back her smirk, now she could kill two birds with one stone, though she instead chose to fake trying to calm down "We were on a planet, we were exploring, I am Veronica, this is Jackson my brother and these are all those that help us" she stated, her hand waving over each of them , lies, they had last been on Earth and had attacked it, most of their kind had died "A male came, he attacked us so we fled in this ship and came here to get him off our tail, he should not come here but you should be weary" she now once again took a faked calming breath, shuffling closer to one of the others near her. She classed them all as family but he was her blood brother while the others were not.

The Vulcan bowed his head his eyes flickering over all there before his voice as cool as ever reached their ears "You may remain here until you believe your pursuer has left. Explore as you wish." The female moved and whispered faked words to each of those with her before returning and nodding "Thankyou for your kind offer, we will remain" she answered. The Vulcan nodded "Very well, feel free to explore now, I will talk to the residents and get you somewhere to stay."

When the ambassador had gone, the female finally did smirk and looked to each of her friends in turn "We lay low for a while, consider our options, then strike" she stated, the others nodding "Their kind seems rather friendly sister, their disadvantage is our advantage" the male at her side spoke, the evil clear in his tone, it resulted in quiet wicked laughs. She inclined her head for them to move off and all of them moved around the area, taking it and all of its kind in carefully. From it, they could devise their plan more efficiently; they would discuss it again later. Though unawares to them, their pursuer was still on their tail, the question stood, would they start anything before he arrived? He certainly hoped not.


End file.
